1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toe stretcher which is held between toes to maintain toes at wide angles so as to massage the portions between toes as well as strengthening of toes, and principally to a toe stretcher which can be readily used in places where shoes are taken off, for example, such as home, athletic clubs, hospitals, etc., and which can walk while putting on shoes depending on the thickness of material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, man could move on the ground freely using five toes. However, with the recent development of automobiles, automation of all the things have been spread to save the time that man uses toes. Therefore, man become hard to walk with their toes firmly placed on the ground. Of course, the cause thereof resides in pavement of most roads but a progress in function of shoes gives impetus to this state, and a change in fashionability involves. The former extremely reduces a burden applied to toes while the latter applies an unnatural burden to feet. Thereby, partly, it is a matter of the fact that cannot be overlooked that the above phenomena results in progress of weakening feet. Particularly, in high heels of women and other shoes in which toes are tightened, freedom of toes is impaired, and the circulation of blood of toes is also always impaired. Furthermore, a middle toe bone or a toe bone is being weakened.
It is therefore necessary to stretch toes in order to prompt activation of toes. However, in the past, one's own hands or others' hands have been used as in the finger-pressure in order to stretch toes.